Dicing with Death Episode 160
Malcifer Recap Day 121 (continued) Aftermath of the battle with the Courville Forces, a 300 strong army sent against Malcifer Winter are defeated. 155 of the Courville Forces lie dead. Around 80 skeletons have been defeated. Malcifer heads back to Winter's Reach and starts looking for a Black Fowl Horse to turn into a Nightmare. Hannibal the Hunter tells Malcifer a black horse can be found on Farmer Maggot's farm. Malcifer goes to the farm and finds that the horse is a mare, so all he needs now is a black stallion, but there are none in town. Malcifer pays for the horse and gives Farmer Maggot some undead to work the fields for him instead. Malcifer takes the mare back to his estate and asks his people to fatten it up, as the horse appears scrawny. Malcifer also gives Farmer Maggot a Mark of Servitude. Malcifer asks Hannible about getting a Black Stalion, and he recommends the Lindil Plain and Dartin Plain on the eastern side of Gade Isle. Malcifer turns into the form of bat by aborbing the heart of a bat and starts travelling east. As Malcifer travels, a storm develops with thunder. He arrives in the Lindil Plain just after the sun has gone down. Malcifer travels barn to barn to search for a black stallion. Malcifer finds the horse he is after in the stable of a minor lord's estate on the coast along the Lindil Plain. Malcifer transforms into his human form and tries to uses Unholy Strength to break into the barn, but fails. A groom attacks Malcifer with a shovel. Malcifer disarms Groom, and lets him flee. Malcifer breaks into the barn, steals the horse, and rides back towards Winter's Reach. In the storm the armies of Pinespur and their allies are inside tents and do not see or hear Malcifer ride past. Day 122 Malcifer arrives back in Winter's Reach. He rides his new horse up to the estate. Lord Rosegrove calls for Lilith to treat Malcifer's injuries. Malcifer drains 2 HP from Lore Rosegrove. Lilith asks if she can move into the estate, and Malcifer givers her a private room on the top floor. Malcifer then rests. Day 123 Malcifer wakes and the storm is over. A tree has fallen over in the old orchard and villagers are busy digging the stump. The Butcher is serving cooked meat to the workers. Lilith is busy furnishing her room. Malcifer heads to the barn to talk with Carrie in the stables. The animals and horses are well fed and being taken care off. Malcifer collects some sacks of rats he collected from the rat collectors, and starts raising Skeletons. Malcifer heads to the battlefield from day 121. He spends 4 days raises Skeletons and raises ghouls for 3 days. Day 130 It is maybe Spring Time. Malcifer's army is been refitted and looks good, and has the bone inlays, sheaves for his bone knives. In the early afternoon, a ship is spotted off the coast, waving a white flag. Malcifer heads down the cliffs to the rocky beach. A rowboat with 4 inside come towards the shore. In the rowboat is a Cleric of Martha and a Knight, and 2 rowers. The Cleric, Mother Clarece addresses Malcifier as Lord Winter, and asks him to repent his ways. The Cleric and Knight are both from Weatherlight, but asked to come here by the nobility of Pinespur. Malcifier refuses to repent, and says the fighting will continue until Eridon leaves Gadia. The Cleric points how how impossible that is after 130 years of intermingling of the people. The Cleric and the Knight climb back in the rowboat row back towards their ship. Malcifer turns into a bat and easily gets to their ship first. At the ship is a small crew of 10 people, and only the ship captain is armed. Malcifier notices that the boat flies the flag of Weatherlight, but no flag of Eridon, which is unusual. ] Malcifer lands next to the Ship's Captain in Human Form. The crew panic as the Captain draws his weapon. Malcifer goes to drain the Captain's life as the Captain attacks with their rapier. Malcifier drains the Captain who drops to the ground in pain. The crew keep fleeing from Malcifer. Malcifer drains one of the crew, but that member of the crew was terminally ill and Malcifer doesn't get much life essence from him. Malcifer then gives a speech to the rest of the ship, decrying their rulers, and says the Winter Gods are watching over them. Malcifer then climbs up to the crows next to drain another 2 lives. Malcifer heads back down to the deck and drains another of the crew. The last 5 rally and attack with Belaying Pins. Malcifier turns into a bat and withdrawals and hides into the ship itself. Malcifier hides out inside the hull of the ship for some hours, as the ship sets sail. In the night, the ship anchors out at sea. Malcifier, still as a bat, leaves his hiding spot, and goes to the the corpses that have been stored below deck, and he raises 4 ghouls over the next four hours. He then has the ghouls attack the sailor on watch on deck and seize him, then Malcifer drains him. Malcifer sends his ghouls downstairs to attack the sailors, as Malcifier himself waits on deck. The ghouls manage to kill 5 of the sailors before the warrior and cleric join the fight, and the cleric casts turn undead, causing the ghouls to be repulsed. Malifier feels the holy aura and feels ill from it. He turns back into a bat and flees the ship. A single sailor survives, along with the cleric and knight. Malcifer returns home to lick his wounds, and is down to 3 HP. The survivors on the ship take a rowboat and make it for land. Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes